With the development of communication technology, portable electronic products such as mobile phones, handheld game machines or handheld multimedia entertainment apparatus enter people's lives. In these portable electronic products, micro-vibration motors are generally used to make system feedbacks, such as mobile phone notifications on incoming calls, game machine vibration feedbacks and the like. However, with the development trend of thin and lightweight electronic products, a variety of internal components thereof also need to adapt to this trend, and micro-vibration motor is no exception.
The existing micro-vibration motor generally comprises an upper cover, a lower cover which forms a vibration space with the upper cover, a vibrator (including a counterweight and a permanent magnet) performing a linear reciprocating vibration by taking a guide shaft penetrating the counterweight as a vibration reference in the vibration space, a elastic support connecting to the upper cover and driving the vibrator to perform a reciprocating vibration, and a coil positioned a distance below the vibrator.
However, in the configuration of the above-described micro-vibration motor, the balance of the vibrator performing a linear reciprocating vibration in the vibration space is maintained only by the cooperation of the guide shaft, a spring sleeved on the guide shaft, and a guide hole corresponding to the guide shaft, such as the horizontal linear vibrator involved in Chinese Patent Application Publication No. CN01958629A. This vibration balance which is maintained only by mechanical forces such as shaft and hole as well as spring tends to generate vibration imbalance due to reasons such as mechanical wear and deformation and the like, thereby affecting the product quality of the micro-vibration motor.